


Yes, Madam Mayor

by Standbackufools



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Power Play, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standbackufools/pseuds/Standbackufools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for 'Yes, Madam Mayor' by TinyNerdsbian, for the Swan Queen Three Dollar Big bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Madam Mayor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyNerdsbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNerdsbian/gifts).



Artist's Note: Enjoy! 


End file.
